BLOOD MURDER AND DEATH
by Da bomdigity
Summary: BLOOD MURDER AND DEATH Mai and the SPR gang get a new case at...where murders happen unknown deaths are foud and blood everywhere set after Naru comes back from England thank you for reading hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey everyone glad you decided to read my story

Naru: turn back now she is a horrible writer

Me: ima tell Mai to not make you tea anymore

Mai: I heard my name

Yasuhara: Ignore them and ENJOY!

"PLEASE NO MAI PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US"

"PLEASE MAI YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THS YOU NEED TO LIVE ON PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP"

don't give up...

don't give...

don't...

MAI POV

It was a boring day at the office. I was about to fall asleep when Naru called

"Mai tea" I practically ran to the office when the bell to the door rang. I peeked out of the kitchenette to see who it was. It was a old lady with silver hair all neatly in a bun. She wore a beautiful purple kimono with white flowers on it.

"Welcome to SPR my name is Mai Taniyama please take a seat, our boss will be right with you"

" Yes thank you I am Lucinda Lee"I went to Naru's office and knocked

"Naru we have a guest" I said as I knocked on the door I then walked back to the kitchenette

NARU POV

I was in the middle of my book when Mai knocked on the door and told me the news. I then marked my place and set my book aside. I then walked out of my room to great the guest

" Hello I am Lucinda Lee"she said

"i am Kazuya Shibuya what have you been experiencing?"

"You see I recently bought a house and strange thinks has been happening, the lights would turn off and on, the TV will turn on when no on is around and..."

" I brought some tea" Mai said as she handed the tea out

"oh thank you ms Taniyama" Lucinda said as Mai gave her the cup she then put the teacup in front of me she then sat next to me to listen

" please call me Mai" said Mai with the same smile that she always has sometimes I wonder if she has ever stopped smiling

" you see Mr Shibuya strange things have been happening to me and my husband but nothing violent until..."

" Until what?"

"Until...one day my daughter came to visit and she brought her children, my grandchildren" I wrote down every word she said but then I was interrupted by Mai 

"has anything happened to your grandchildren?"

"Yes actually, one day my grandchildren were playing round the house as me and my daughter were talking and then..."she stopped there and started to cry I glance to the side were Mai was sitting but she was gone. I looked at Mrs lee and there was Mai, with tissues, comforting her

"And then what happened I am sorry but I must get all the information" just then I felt a box of tissues hit my arm and I was not surprised to see an angry Mai. She had her cheeks puffed out and looking straight at me.

" Yes, you see the children came running into the kitchen and the knifes in the drawers started to come out and started to attack the little girl but strangely it was moments later that they started to go after the boy"

" Did they get hurt?" asked Mai

" Yes but they are still alive" I then heard Mai sigh of cousre she would ask that

"What injuries did they receive during the incident?" I asked

" Well...my granddaughter got many cuts all over her body but strangly my grandson didn't as much but still got many." said Mrs. Lee

" How is that strange Mrs. Lee?" I asked

"well my grandson tried to protect my granddaughter" she said

I cupped my chin inbetween my thumd annd intex finger, this case is starting to get interedting.

"Is that all that has happened?" I asked

"i wish there has also been writing carved into the walls" she choked out the words before I could say anything Mai jumps in and says "what does the writing say?"

"well it says you got what you deserved" she said "so please will you help me?"

"we will accept the casee please give your information to Mai"

MAI POV

Naru told Mrs Lee to give me her information to me in the most unsensitive tone ever

she gave me her address and her phone umber and walked out of the office.

After she gave me her information she left the office

"Mai" called Naru

"what" I answered

"Call everyone and tell them to meet here at 4:00am and don't be late"

"would a please kill you " I yelled at him

"No but would I kill you to do your job?" he said back

15 minutes later

After our fight I called everyone and told them to come now I sad in my chair doing noting. For once I wish I had work to do

Me: thank you so much for reading

Naru: turn back now she it is horrible

Me: sorry it is my first fanfic

Naru: 4 year ollds coul write better

Me: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Naru:and what is so funny

Me: I justed remembered I am the one writing the story

Naru: oh god


	2. Chapter 2

Me: thank you so much for reading

Naru: ….

Me: what have nothing to say scared of what I will write hahahahaha

Naru: I am not scared of your childish pranks

Me: then why didn't you say anything

Naru: anything

Me: …. 

Naru: …

Mai: ….

that guy in the corner: ….

John : …...um...enjoy?

MAI POV

I woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare I couldn't remember anything about it but what I do know is it had something to do with the case we have

I looked at my clock it was 2:15 since I couldn't fall back to sleep I got up and went into the shower and put on white shorts with a red shirt with a beautiful flower at the side I put on black socks and black and white convers I went to my kitchen and ate breakfast after I ate breakfast I brushed my teeth got my luggage and left

It was 3:00 when I got there so I went into the SPR office and made tea no one else was at the office so I decided to read the documents for the case and finish paper work

I went into the kitchenette to wash my cup when the door opened to reveal Naru walking into the office

" do you want some tea?" I asked Naru the look on his face was priceless he looked at me then at his watch then at the cock then at his phone and back at me it was hard to not laugh at his face

" you're early" he said

" really I didn't notice" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm

" whatever just make me some tea" he said as he walked into his office

NARU POV

I walked into my office and sat down 'I can't believe she came before I did' I thought I smiled at the thought " she always surprises me" I sighed out I was half way into my book whe I heard a nock on my door

"come in" I said and in came Mai with tea and something else in hand

"here is your tea and I highlighted some facts that I think are interesting about this case"

she handed me my tea and laid the papers on my desk and walked out when she left my office I laughed a little "yep" I said "she surprises me everyday"

It was 4:00 on the dot and Mai was getting sleepy so she fell asleep on the couch and no matter what I did I couldn't wake her up so I carried her to the SPR van I laid her down in the back seat and buckled her up

it was 4:05 when everyone came Ayako was fighting with Takigawa and John was trying to stop them Masako was ignoring them as usual.

"Matsuzaki Takigawa if you not going to help then leave" I told them annoyed at them they both glared at me but I just ignored them

"I hope you all read the ca-" I was interrupted by Takigawa

"Where is Mai?"

"Yeah that is a good question" said Matsuzaki

"She is in the van" I barely maneged to say before Matsuzaki practically ran to the van to check on her

She opened the an only to see a still sleeping Mai she sighed a sigh of relieve and fixed her neck after we all packed and got into the cars

MAI POV

 _Blood...I can't see anything but I just know blood is everywhere I can smell the matalic sent burning my nose 'there must be a lot of blood' I thought and then I saw a girl she was beautiful with shiny black hair all in a nice neat bun she wore a white kamono this a red sash around her waist her she was running toward a forest the image fast fowardto the same girl running toward a cliff without stopping_

" _STOP YOU'LL FALL IF YOU DON'T STOP" I yelled at her but she didn't listen I closed my eyes and when I opened them again she was holding onto the edge I ran toward her and tried to help her but I failed I saw a shadow behind me a tall man I can't see what he is wearing because of the sun but what he said I will never forget_

" _Please help me, Ankokei" she cried out_

" _selfish women, goodbye Akua" he said as he stepped on her hands_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream blood all I can see is blood the next image scared me so much the same girl was at the bottom of the cliff her eyes lifeless her once neat bun was now all messy hairs were sticking out and leaves and branchers were stuck her once pure white kimon was now drenched in blood I looked up and say the same man looking down and saying 'serves you right' and walked away_

 _Then everythig was black then I heard 'selfish people will die' in a loud whisper it was dripping in death and blood the I woke up_

I was still in the van I looked around and saw Lin driving and Naru looking at his book I must of made a noise or somethig becausehe said "So you arre finally awake" only after he said that did he look at me and stopped "What happened" he asked I touched my face only to fell streams of tears that won't stop

" Oh i'm crying" I said

"Yes I noticed but why" he asked

"Oh well you see I had a bad dream and yeah" I told him avoiding his gaze knowing he won't look away until I tell him so I told him every detail about my dream even the voice I heard at the end

"So " I asked "How loong have we been driving"

"About three hours we are almost there" he said

I checked the time it was 7:29 I looked out of the window and saw a cliff my heart stopped for a seconnd apparently a long second because we made it to the house it was so beautiful it was three stories tall the second story had a balcony thee house was a pure white and behind the house was the forest I couldn't stop starring at the house

"Mai stop starring and help unpack" he tells me annoyed I hadn't done anything

I got out of the car and picked up a box of wires and follwed Naru stops at the house and rings the doorbell after a few minutes Mrs Lee comes

"Hello thank you for coming all the way here" she tells us as we step in I don't where to go so I follow Naru and Nau is following Mrs Lee

"This will be the girls room" she says as she shows us the room "And this is the boys room" she says showing us the boy's room we walk a few doors down to another room that is bigger than the rest "And this will be your base?" she says/asks we walk in and I suddenly get a bad feeling but I kept it to myself I shouldn't have because the next thing I know the box in my hand gets slapped away my instinct is to turn around and see if anything happened to anyone I sigh in reliefed that nothing happened to anyone mainly because I was aloone Naru left to talk to Mrs Lee

I walk over to the box and pick everything that has fallen out when I barely made it the the box Naru comes in and looks around

"What happened" he asks me

"The box got knocked out of my hand...I'm sorry I'll pick it up" I told him

NARU POV

I walked out of the room to talk to Mrs Lee and when I come back I see Mai on the floor picking up wires

"What happened" I asked her she looks at me with a child like innocence and replies

"The box got knocked out of my hand" out of nowhere she appologizes after our ittle conversation I walk over and help her pick up the box and wires

"I'll handle the rest go help the others" I told her

"Are you sure it is my fault" she says the idiot it isn't her fault the ghost did it

"Yes Mai now go before you drop something else " I lie to her the truth is I don't want her to get attacked again

"Ok ok fine i'm leaving" she says as she walks out I smile at her retreating form then out of nowhere I hear a voice

"Selfless...selfless...selfless girl" it says before disappearing just then Mai comes in with everyone 'could it mean Mai?' I ask myself just then Mai sees Lin with a lot of boxes she walks over to him and says "Let me help you Lin she says as she takes some boxes and sets the equentment up yep it ment Mai

Me: thank you sooooo much I will try and post every Tuesday but I can't next Tuesday so here it is early

Naru: I doubt anyone cares

Me: Hush child and Ankokei in a name that means evil and Akua is aqua in japanese xP

Naru: real creative

Me: ***** ignores ***** please review and feel free to give me suggestions on future chapters until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: yo guys im back and feeling real creative

Naru: it doesnt matter how you feel it is just a waste of time

Me: oh but my good sir I am the one writing the story here now am I

Naru: but you dont own ghost hunt

Me: if I did then you will be living in hell hahahaha

John: enjoy?

Mai: what did I just walk into

Me: death Mai death

* * *

Naru POV

It has been about 30 minutes since the ghost paid Mai a visit I am currently looking at Mai's reflection throught my computer she was playing cards with the others and smiling like an idiot even though she is looseing but then I see someone looking at me I turn around only to find the same group playing cards I turn back around only to see the same person next to Mai as I continue to look I notice it is a women in a red and white kimono

It's been 5 minutes since she showed up but she hasn't done aything to Mai so I don't move I just stare at her then she lifts her hand brings it toword Mais head I am ready to intefere if she attacks Mai but she stops in mid air and turns her head tomor my direction ad says " I won't hurt her but he will " and she disappears I then realise that everyone is looking at I look straight at Mai I then tell her to get me tea she gets up and stomps out like a child

Mai POV

I walk out of the room and head to where I think the kitchen is after a few turns I manage to get myself completely lost I look around trying to find my way when I hear a voice I look around to see where the voice came from but I didn't see anyone so I listen even harder after a few moments I hear a voice so I follow it I have closen my eyes to listen better then as if it wasn't there at all the voice stops I stop walking and open my eyes I am surprised to see I am in the kitchen I smile and thank whoever led me to the kitchen. I start to open the cabinet when I feel a pull a small one like a weak child is wants something I ignore it and open the cabinet again but right when I open the cabinet a force pushes me the the other side of the kitchen my back hits the wall so hard it nocked the wind right out of me I almost black out but I force myself to stay open I tried with all my might to open my eyes I look at the cabinet and to my surprise I see a knife right where I was standing I then realise that whaterever pushed me saved me " thanks.." I whisper I walk to the knife pick it up and put it away. I search for the kettle and finally find it in a cabinet next to the one that had the knife I put water in the kettle put it on the stove and wait. I thought abouteverything that we know about the case and then it hit me when Mrs Lee was explaining the case she never told them where her husband was in the incedent

Normal POV

Mai's eyes widened she bolted in the direction of the door when she hit a solid black object she fell to the ground and ruded her nose she opened her eyes to see what she bumped into only to see a very angry Naru standing at the doorway looking straight at her then all of a sudden she heard a child crying she got up and looked aroud hoping to find the source of the crying

" Mai... what are you doing" came a voice she knew so well she turned to Naru and told him with the most sarcastic tone she could muster " looking for the crying kid" after she finished her sentence she continued to search if she continued to look at him for a second longer she would have seen the confused look he had on his face

" There is no 'crying kid' here Mai" he told her in his oh so sarcastic voice

" Yes there is I heard it"

"oh really when"

" When I bumped into you... how long where you standing there?"

" Mai there was no child crying and when you thanked someome why and who did you thank"

" I thanked... I dont know" at this time Naru was walking closer and closer to Mai

" And why was there a knife on the floor why were you on the floor hmm?" at that point Naru is inches from her face she looked anywhere but his face when suddenly the kettle whislted she when she hears it She trys to reach the stove only to be stopped by Naru grabbing her wrist she looks at him and sees that the only out is to tell him what happened

" Ughh I was searching for the kettle to make tea when something pushed me to the wall so I was confused and then I saw a knife where I was sta nding so I thanked whatever pushed me because if it didn't then I would be bleeding on that floor right there" she told him while pointing to the said floor after she finished her little 'story' helet her go and she ran to the kettle he slowly walked to where she was preparing his tea when he saw she only had 6 cups of tea so Naru sighed and added another cup of tea she just poured water into each of the cups but not all the way full the she put cold water to fill the rest of the way up

" why do that?" I asked her she turns to me and said " well not everyone wants their tea to be scolding hot they have their own tempeture preferences she then put different tea mixes into the cups " and they have their own favorite tea too" she then handed Naru his tea and took the walk back

NARU POV

Whenwe made it back to base I sat down in front of my laptop I saw Mai give out the cups in a very specific order up until now I never knew how much love and care she puts into making our tea after she finished setting she sat down and drank her own tea I then decided to stop being distracted by Mai and do my work

When I finished doing my work I realised that it was already 9:08 I turn to see everyone half asleep I then see Mai sleeping on the couch

" alright go get some sleep" they all got up except for Mai I get up and put a blanket on her I go back to my seat and continue to work

* * *

Me: I finally got down to it and wrote it

Naru: good for you

Me: it is good for me but not for you

Naru: oh god

Me: review please and don't hesitate to leave a comment on how to better approve my writing


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey again

Naru: …...

Me: what nothing to say this time

Naru: don't temp me

Me: this here is the dream Mai is now having I recommend read the whole thin or this chapter won't make sense but I can't mke you do anything

Naru: this idiot doesn't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

MAI POV

 _I couldn't see anything all I saw was a house it was old and resembled a cottage as I kept on starring my body was compelled to walk to the house so I got up and went in the direction of the house as I got closer I saw Mrs lee and what I guess is her husband then like in a movie the images changed and I was now in the house I saw Mrs Lee sitting on a couch in her living room with her head in her hands the same man was arguing_

 _Then the frame changed again both of them are in the hospital I walked closer and saw that Mrs Lee was holding a baby it is so cute I smiled at the little baby I looked up to see Mrs Lee's face only to see disgust in her eyes she looked at the baby and said " you are a mistake "_

 _Now I understand why they were arguing then the image changed_

 _Now I was back at the house and the baby was about one year old now I can see clearly that the baby is a boy and he was running around when he hit Mrs Lee's leg he fell on the floor and started to cry Mrs Lee looked down and pulled back her leg I thought she was going to help him but she just kicked him in his tummy and walked away then the man came and grabbed the baby by the hair and dragged him to this door he opened it and pushed him in then locked the door and walked away I couldn't believe what they did then the image changed again now I was in a new house the same house we are investigating Mrs Lee and what I now think is Mr Lee were standing next to each other they were holding hands_

 _then the baby ran and grabbed onto Mr Lee's plant leg they both looked down in disgust then they dragged him to a room and dropped him in I go into the room but I couldn't see anything then a candle lights up out of nowhere and I could see the baby he looks about 3 years old now I look at his face he is crying heavy rivers of tears I then see another light I turn to the direction in which the light is shinning I see that it is Mrs. Lee she walks toward the child then slaps him "stop crying" she yells in the most venomous voice I heard her say Then once again the image changes to what I think is present day I turn to see the boy sitting his clothes are too small for him his face red probably from all the crying then I see it a big black spider comes and tries to bite him I quickly run and squash the ugly thing_

 _I turn to see the same boy look straight at me now I can see him clearly he has longish dark brown hair that reaches his ears he has many cuts and bruises on his face arms and legs but the worst thing is that his eyes show pure sadness and fear his eyes that I know ( since I saw him earlier ) wasn't there his eyes are blue not dark blue but they were bright as the morning sky a child that is barely getting use to the world is dead inside that is something I could never forgive I then notice that the child has stopped crying and is looking at me as if I am a wild animal that popped out of nowhere_

" _Are you and angel?" I hear a soft voice whisper "No...my name is Mai, what is your name?" I ask as soft and slowly as possible he didn't answer I then realize that he was never taught how to speak I mentally slap myself I then hear "I don't have a name" came the same voice after that I feel a pull I'm being pulled away from him before I completely disappear I tell him "I'll be back" then everything wet black_

NARU POV

I am minding my own business when I hear a thud I quickly turn only to see Mai on the floor still fast asleep I turn to see Lin looking at me with a smirk then turns back to typing I get up and walk to where Mai has fallen on the floor I pick her up and put her back on the couch I put the blanket that has fallen to the floor on her when I put the blanket on her I see that she is crying I quickly try to wake her up but to no avail

I shake her harder and harder after what felt like years of shaking her then her eyes shoot open she jumps up and runs out of base I waste no time in chasing her she runs and runs faster and faster I realize she is running in the direction of the kitchen I am surprised that she remembers the way when we make it to the kitchen I see Mai slide on her knees and bangs on the floor as she is banging she keeps screaming "I'm back" and "Say something" I try to grab her but she wiggles away I then hear footsteps I turn only to see the whole team running to the kitchen only stopping when they see Mai banging on the floor

* * *

" What the hell is happening!?" asked Monk

"Why is Mai banging on the floor?" asked Ayako

"Could she be possessed?" asked John

"I don't know she ran here when she woke up" I told them

I walk over to where Mai is I grab her arms with all the strength I had but she kept trying to bang on the floor since this is starting to annoy and worry me I raise my hand and slap her across her face


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'll make it quick I don't own Ghost hunt Naru is a jerk and Yasu is awesome

Naru: That was uncalled for

Yasu: Damn right I am

Me: shh it is suppose to go by fast

John: enjoy?

* * *

Silence, no one moved. Everyone was either too scared or too surprised to move, even Naru. Their breathes are so quiet . Mrs. Lee is the first one to talk,

"Ms. Mai if I may ask, why were you banging on the floor?"

"Um...well, you see" as Mai was trying to explain herself to Mrs. Lee she never once looked at her. Naru (being the smart one that he is) noticed this.

"Mrs. Lee I believe Mai was just a little frightened, I apologize for waking you now if you excuse us we shall get back to work"

All of the SPR members started to head to the door. Confused and half asleep they follow their all powerful leader to their base. But, before Mai could reach the door, she turned her head around to look at Mrs Lee one more time, what Mai saw frightened her to the core. Mrs Lee was wearing a look so hateful it felt like she pierced Mai. Startled Mai quickly turned and ran to base.

" Hey Mai, why were you banging on the floor?" asks Monk. The question was like throwing a bucket of ice water on Mai's face.

" Yes Mai why don't you tell us why you disturbed our sleep" Naru casually said while looking in his folder.

" Well, I had this dream, it was really weird, anyway in my dream Mrs Lee had a son but.. they abused him and starved him, and...I met him in my dream he asked," At this point Mai's face was stained with tears. " He asked if I was an angel, he's scared, he was crying, Naru, we have to help him. He isn't safe here he'll die if we don't save him." all of the SPR members and I mean ALL turn to Naru even Lin stopped typing to stare at her.

" HELP ME PLEASE * BANG *" Everyone turns their head to the door and RUN out seeing what the commotion is in the kitchen Mrs Lee is pinned against the wall by an invisible force, with a knife floating in front of her face and tears streaming down her face. Mr Lee was laying on the floor unconscious. Ayako ran to see if Mr Lee was alright while the rest of the team worked on helping Mrs Lee. All except Mai who hasn't move from he spot. Mai was confused and surprised, for in front of her was the women from her dream the same blood soaked clothes holding the knife screaming "you're just like him" over and over again. Slowly Mai walked out of her spot and toward the floating knife.

"Mai! What are you doing?!" Naru reached toward her arm but was stopped by the same force as Mrs Lee.

Mai reached her small hands toward the floating knife or more exact, the woman's hand and gently touches it. The second she did, a wild knife from the drawer bursts out and flies to Mai's head but stops inches from her face. The woman has turned her head to see who has touched her. Mai ently moves her hand to grasp the knife form the woman's hand, she smiles as she does. The woman drops the knife from Mai's face and lets go of the knife. She smiles at Mai and whispered to her, " You're nothing like him" and disappears.

Mrs Lee falls to the floor as the force keeping her up disappeared. Naru ran toward Mai terrified the knife had harmed her.

" Mai what the hell got into you!?" Monk ran right behind Naru

" Did the knife hurt you?!" Ayako asks Mai as she checks Mai

" No, she didn't hurt me." Mai tries to calm them.

" What do you mean mean she?" Yasu says asks as he walks to Mai

" What do you mean, didn't you see her she was holding the knife" Mai asks confusion written on her face.

" Mai, no one was there all we saw was a knife floating in mid air." Monk says

" But she was right here she was screaming 'you're just like him' you didn't that?"

" No we didn't see nor hear anything" Naru says " Was it the same woman as in your dreams?"

" Yes, but it as after she died her clothes had her blood and everything"

" Hmmmm, I think that's enough excitement for today, Ayako could you make charms for Mr and Mrs Lee, Monk help her with Mr Lee's injuries, Masako try to see if the spirit is still here, John accompany her, and Lin" Naru didn't say anything else for Lin nodded his head and left. " Yasu go with Lin" with that Yasu ran after Lin to where ever it is he was "sent" to.

" Mai come with me" Naru whispered so only she could hear

The walk to base was silent. Mai was too scared to say anything. Mai kept looking up at Naru to see if he was mad or not.

Of course he knew she was looking at him, he's Naru. Even though he knew he didn't feel like teasing her. After what felt like an eternity passed ( only 3 minute and 22 seconds ) they finally made it to the base. In base Naru went straight to his laptop. Mai went to sit in on the couch. The only sound in the room was Naru's clicking.

" Never do that again." Mai shot her head up with his latest statement

" I'm sorry, but she didn't hurt me so it's fi-"

" I DON'T CARE IF SHE DIDN'T" Mai fought back tears, she HATED when Naru yelled at her. Naru got up, thinking to scold her again she closed her eyes.

" I'm sor-" Mai didn't get to finish, she was surprised by Naru embracing her. Her eyes shot open and looked at him. As she looked at Naru she noticed the position they were in. He was on his knees arms around her waist and head laying on her chest eyes closed. " Don't ever do that again he whispered" Mai rested her forehead on the top of his head, wrapped her arms around him and whispered " Ok"

They stayed in this position for who knows how long, neither one of them wanted to let go

" Hey Naru we di-" Monk didn't finish his sentence as he (along with everyone else ) were totally surprised by the scene before them.

* * *

Me: This looks like a nice place to stop

Naru: ….

Guy in the corner: I ship it!

Yasu: Don't we all

John: Thank you for reading, and I also ship it


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm stuck

Naru: …

Me: I'm also hungry

Naru: …

Me: by this time I went to my kitchen to get a snack

Naru: …

Me: By this time I finished my snack

Naru: …

Me: as you can see, I'm stuck

Naru: …

Me: as you can also see Naru still is dumbfounded

John: She doesn't own Ghost Hunt, enjoy?

* * *

Click. That single sound rang around the room, everyone turned to Yasu ( who had the flash on ) even Naru got up and turned to Yasu.

" Give. Me. The. Phone." of course this terrified Yasu to the core. He took one step back, Naru took two steps forward, Yasu took two steps back and of course, Naru took three steps forward.

" Ok ok boss look look it's deleted" Yasu shows Naru his phone that not longer had the said picture.

With a sigh, Naru turned and retreated to his laptop.

"But not from my mind" Yasu whispered only loud enough for the people around him to hear which they heard clearly for Monk fell to the ground clenching his stomach. Mai's face has turned the brightest of reds, she didn't dare look at the others.

" Now wait a second, are we really going to forget this?" Monk practically whined out

" Yes, Yasu did you find anything?" Naru said without skipping a beat

" Woh, woh, woh, this is not something I could just forget in a second?" Ayako said with more of her arms than her voice

" It's been more than a second" Naru didn't even look at her he had walked to his seat by the screens and started typing away. "Yasu did you find anything?" again the stoic boss asked

Terrified to anger is boss, Yasu wasted no time in answering

"Sorry boss, but we found nothing" (Lin was at his seat typing away)

" What were you looking for?" a sweet voice asked

" We were looking for pregnancy or birthing records of Mrs Lee, we only found records of two births but the dates would put them in their late 40s." Yasu had explained to Mai

"Naru, ask her for help" Lin had his arm stretched out with a phone in his hand.

" I will not ask her for help, we can do this our selfs."

"We couldn't find anything, I'm positive she could find more than we ever could." every ones head moved from Naru to Lin as they spoke.

" I will not deal with her shenanigans, if I call her she will undoubtedly come."

"Then I will call her" pulling the phone back he dialed a number, he then put the phone to his ear.

" Hello, Badhi I have a favor to ask...yes he is... no he won't...because he told me...yes he is...the favor...could you find out some information on someone...I'll email it to you...because you never answer them...I will...bye"

"What did she say?" a still grumpy Naru asked ( he's always grumpy )

" She's mad you didn't say hello, but she's still looking."

"Ayako how is Mr Lee doing?"

"His injuries aren't serious just a bruise, by the way who is this Badhi?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Masako did you sense the spirit?"

"I did put it was quite faint, she doesn't pose a threat at the moment" with a nod, Naru went back to his typing

 _Mai_ , Mai's head shoots up searching for the source of the sound, _Mai, help me._ Now sanding Mai heads for the door, for once glad Monk and Ayako started a argument over nothing. Quietly leaving base to search for the owner of the voice. Slowly down the hall, careful not to let the cameras catch her, Mai uses her ears to track down the owner of the voice.

 _Don't trust them_

"Don't trust who?" whispered Mai

 _First impressions aren't always right, trust your self_

"I don't understand, who are you talking about?"

 _Yes you do, don't deny what is right in front of you_

By the time the voice finished talking, Mai found herself in the back yard, grass covered all of the floor with a stone pathway leading to a small wooden tool shed, next to the tool shed is a little garden covered with a mixture of lilies, heath, and strangly mushrooms, but there is a patch purely of butterfly weed. Mai walks toward the small garden looking only at the butterfly weed. Slowly, Mai reaches her hand toward the butterfly weeds.

"What are you doing!" Mai turns her head sharply at the sound.

"Oh, Mrs Lee, I was just looking at the garden,"

"Please don't touch the flowers I would hate for them to die"

"Of course, please forgive me," with that, Mai gets up and heads back inside the house. Instead of heading to base, Mai takes a detour and heads to the kitchen.

"Naru won't be mad if I bring tea, right? I should probably make some for everyone too," In the kitchen Mai fills the kettle with water and puts it on the burner, next she gets a tray and puts 8 tea cups on the tray. As soon as she set down the 8th tea cup the kettle whistled. Pouring the hot water into the tea cups, Mai put the tea bags into the tea cups and let them set. After the have set Mai but cold water into some of the tea cups, putting them to the temperatures her teammates prefer.

"All done," beaming with delight Mai grabs the tray and turns to the door, only to see Naru leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you started putting the tea cups on the tray"

"That's creepy" Naru begins walking toward

"How so?" Naru says as he attempts to pick up a tea cup only to have a Mai slap his hand away

"Because you could be a stalker" Mai hands Naru a cup

"Mai I am no where near a stalker," he says as he sips his tea

"How do you know?"

"Mai, I think I would know if I was a stalker" Naru grabs the tray out of Mai's hands, turns around and begins walking to base. Mai walks after him. A cloth appears in Mai's face.

Naru's phone rings, he looks at the caller ID only to groan. Hesitantly, he answers the phone, a female voice answer

"TURN AROUND" Quickly, Naru turns his head only to find nothing, Mai has disappeared.

* * *

Me: dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mai: What happened to me?

Naru: That's a good question

Me: Are you worried about Mai Naru?

Naru: Why wouldn't I be?

Me: Gasp is this a confession?!

Naru: did you just say gasp?

Me: Yes I did, AND you didn't deny ittttttttttt

Naru: …

Me: awww

Mai: …

Me: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Badhi: Hope you enjoyed


End file.
